totalbrawlislandfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
Story Line The Show starts off with Snake getting out of his box or "home". He goes over and sees the mail man and immedatly begs for money. The mail man gives him a letter and leaves. Metaknight is about to head out with his friends when his mom starts to make smart comments about him only have "guy" friends. She askes him to get the mail and he sees his letter inviting to Total Brawl Island. Than the Mail Kirby quickly runs pass everybody who was invited to Total Brawl Island. Toon Link recives a letter but loses after Wario killed him. Even though though that was Links son he, thanks him. Wario takes Toon Links invintation and desides to leave with Link. Fox recives his and heads to it, Falco and Wolf get mad so they decide that they want to join too. The campers arrive and are put into teams. The Big Brawlers Ike, Wario, Wolf, Peach, Falco, Samus, Ness, Dedede, Snake, Captain Falcon, and Ganondorf. And the Killer Fighters Fox, Meta Knight, Zelda, Link, Luigi, Sonic, Diddy, Lucario, Lucas, and Marth. They find out that their next challenge is Super Smash Bros Trapped. Captian Falcon and Wario go in for the Big Brawlers and Luigi and Metaknight go in for the Killer Fighters. Captian Falcon manages to get Wario to the top, but Metaknight and Luigi are having a problem. Than Luigi does his green missle, right into the wall getting him and Metaknight the win. The Big Brawlers were thinking on who to vote off and Wolf suggests Captain Falcon. Samus disses Captian Falcon, and right after that Captain Falcon threatens her with a smart bomb. He throws it at her, but Wario comes out of nowhere and eats it. Right than, Wario and Samus make a trust alliance. Captian Falcon was voted off. Episode 2 'Elimination 'Captain Falcon Trivia *Peach was the last to get a Mr. Saturn *Captain Falcon, Wario, Metaknight, and Luigi were the only ones to particapate in this challege *Captain Falcon was the first to get voted off *Mr. Game and Watch was with out a team, he chose the Big Brawlers, but Ganondorf scared him off to the Killer Fighters *The order the Mr. Saturns were given were Wario, Samus, Ike, Ganondorf, Snake, Wolf, Falco, Dedede, Ness, Peach. *Fox is the only character not shown. *Even though Mario said the campers wouldn't survive, they all did. *Link said the killer fighters should have a party. But only Luigi, Mr. Game and Watch, Lucas, and Marth were at the party. *Several characters are shown to have nickname. Mr. Game and Watch-Game and Watch, Meta Knight-Knight, and Captain Falcon-Falcon. *Even though Wario made it to the top, Captain Falcon blamed the loss on Wario. *Wario was censored *Chef ROB might be gay, since he said he would take Captain Falcon to the boat of bitches, And that there is no difference between losers, and bitches *Samus, Wolf, and Snake might be in a alliance *Lucas says he is evil *Ike and Diddy might have started a rivaly